Truth Or Dare Percy Jackson Kane Chronicles Cross Over
by reynahooandpjo
Summary: The Kane's have a sleepover at camp half blood when they find themselves playing truth or dare
1. Chapter 1

**ICarter's pov**

Percy had invited us to his sleepover. Sadie being extremely stubborn had to bring Anubis. We all sat on the floor. Percy yelled "carter truth or dare!" Oh no how had I not see this coming. "Dare"I replied slyly. "Go kiss the cutest person In this  
/room!"

That was a lame dare but I still didn't want to do it. I scanned the room. Reyna, Annebeth(Percy will kill me),Hazel,sadie(define not), Katie I barely knew,Piper Jason will kill me. I decided Reyna was my safest option. I went up to her and kissed  
/her. She punched me in the face and sat down. Percy replied " Dude Reyna fights better than all of us bad choice." He should have told me that earlier.

* * *

 **Reyna's pov**

I was already gonna kill carter. He thinks he can just kiss me like that! After a while of thinking carter finally replied "Reyna truth or dare?" "Dare!" I said immediately. "Be careful she's a Roman and she is praetor you can't get more Roman than that"  
/said Jason."I dare you to dare everyone to accept my game!" Ok I wondered if u was the only one confuzzled (confused and puzzled) but I went through with it. "Ok what's the game" carter said with a smirk on his face"seven minutes in heaven!" I could  
/see Hazel fanning herself. Even percy looked surprised.

* * *

 **Sadie's pov**

My brother was smart but I was smarter. "Come on Anubis lets go" I walked over to the closet. Anubis followed. Everyones jaws dropped I love when they do that it makes them look stupid. Once I was in me and Anubis sat there. I know that's kinda cheating  
/but I'm only thirteen so you can't blame me.

* * *

 **Carter's pov**

After Sadie cam out I decided that was enough. It was Reyna's turn. Reyna said " truth Or Dare Piper ?" Reyna had a smirk on her face I could tell it was about to go down.

* * *

 **Sorry for how short this chapter is but I'm not very good and this is my first story like I said**


	2. Jasper vs Jeyna

**Piper's pov**

"Truth!" I blurted out without thinking. Reyna replied " admit that your memories with Jason where fake and you stole him from me." Jason's face turned pale clearly he wasn't enjoying this. "No" I said. "None of that's true!" Jason just looked at

me.

Jason was never Reyna's and those memories weren't fake no matter what they said. "Piper calm down" Jason said, I hadn't noticed how angry I looked. "No" I yelled. "Piper she's right" he said calmly. "Those memories where fake but that doesn't change  
/anything" he said. I wouldn't believe it I wasn't that mean to steel Jason from her. Jason is mine and will always be mine and he was never hers. It was just a stupid game why was this such a big deal to me. Maybe it was true? Maybe I did steel Jason  
/from her how could I be that mean. Jason looked at me like he wanted me to just do the dare! He should be supporting me. I couldn't believe it he was agreeing with Reyna.

* * *

 **Jason's pov**

Piper was starting to annoy me. It was true she just needed to admit it. It was just a game after all. I couldn't believe her she just needed to say a few words! Piper was staring at me madly like u was supposed to agree with her. Just because we

were

dating doesn't mean I had to agree with her. At least Reyna never did this. She was honest that was a good thing. No I said to myself I can't think like that. Reyna is right but I need to support Piper. "Ok" I said "Reyna choose a different truth

/for Piper." Reyna shook her head no. I saw this coming she was Roman and that made her persistent. I remembered when we run the camp together. I felt bad I left her when she needed me most I let her fight a war on her own. Worst of all she had to  
/deal with Octavian all by herself. Piper was making such a big deal me and Reyna had already talked. Reyna was over me and she liked someone else. She told me about what Aphrodite said to her Pipers mother can be mean. Piper stormed out the room.

/ **reyna's pov**

Ok so Piper was over reacting. Maybe I should tell her I like someone else. If I did that she would probably tell all the girls. "If she's gone I'll take her turn" said a kid named Conner. "Fine" we all said. " truth Or dare...Percy!" Says Conner  
"dare" screams Percy."I dare you to kiss the cutestGirl here besides annabeth" he replied. Oh no I know annabeth we are good friends and she would not like this at all. Percy looked like he wanted to kill Conner.


End file.
